beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
Colour Comparisons
Go here if you are looking for the category Colours. :Go here if you are looking for the article Colour and Shade Glossary. :Go here if you are looking for the article Texture Comparisons. Duotone / Duochrome Like iridescent, Duotone / Duochrome is primarily one colour but another also then when light hits it. Light and movement play a role in duotone or else the primary colour will be dominant. Since duotone tends to be achieved with shimmer shift it is sometimes harder to see the shift in a still photo. Also Duotone in makeup vs. Duochrome in nail polish show differently. A close up on the eyeshadow show less of the duotone effect but nail polish shows it more. Eyeshadow fireball alt1.jpg|Close up the primary colour is overpowered (peach), barely note the secondary colour (pink). Eyeshadow fireball.jpg|Lighting change the secondary colour (pink) is more prominent. LetItGlow Swatch.jpg|Close up primary colour (pink) and secondary colour (peach). LetItGlow PackShot Enamel.jpg|Primary colour (pink) and secondary colour (peach). Eyeshadow lounge alt1.jpg|Close up primary colour (red) and secondary colour (green). Eyeshadow lounge.jpg|Lighting change the primary colour (red) but secondary colour (green) seems prominent than the primary colour. Eyeshadow tonic alt1.jpg|Close up primary colour (purple) and secondary colour (blue). Eyeshadow tonic.jpg|Lighting change the primary colour (purple) but secondary colour (blue) is more prominent. TwillSeeker Swatch.JPG|Close up primary colour (purple) and secondary colour (green). TwillSeeker PackShot.jpg|Primary colour (purple) and secondary colour (green). Iridescent Iridescent as a colour has depending factors: If there is a base colour present, the size of sparkle/glitter, the density of shimmer/shift and light/movement. If a colour has iridescent as a texture it is still primarily the colour then when light hits it has dimension of colours but when iridescent is the colour it is pretty much a sheer white or transparent and the iridescent colours depend on how the light hits it. If the iridescent colour is layered thick, the sheer white appears more white or if there is another colour base more that colour. The size of the sparkle and/or how compact the shimmer shift is— is another factor. The bigger and more intense the iridescent the more dimention and colours will be seen. The finer and/or less dense the shimmer or shift is the more it appears to be a luminous sheen or glow and less multicoloured dimensions. The most visually iridescent colours are when there is no other base colour overcasting it, there is glitter and/or sparkle, shimmer and shift all present. Light is then— should be hit at many angles even when the light or the surface isn't moving. Heavymetal distortion alt1.jpg|Duotone and/or extreme Iridescent. Swatch2.jpg|Very Iridescent. Heavymetal pyro alt1.jpg|Iridescent. Vice specialeffects topcoats whitelie alt1.jpg|Iridescent. Star Stunner swatch.jpg|Iridescent. Winterfell-Snow-Shade.jpg|Subtle Iridescent. Vice specialeffects topcoats litter alt1.jpg|Subtle Iridescent. Vicelipstick metalized bobbydazzle alt1.jpg|Subtle Iridescent. Nakedskin highlightingfluid luminous alt1.jpg|Very subtle Iridescent. Blue vs. Aqua and Violet Music-is-my-muse-brush-swatch.jpg|Aqua Cant-find-my-czechbook-brush-swatch.jpg|Aqua No-room-for-the-blues-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue w/ slight aqua undertone Bumpy-road-ahead-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue w/ aqua shift Do-you-sea-what-i-sea-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue w/ blue shift Trop-i-cal-i-fiji-istic-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue Tile-art-to-warm-your-heart-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue Mi-casa-es-blue-casa-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue Rich-girls-and-po-boys-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue w/ slight violet undertone Show-us-your-tips-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue w/ violet undertone Days-of-pop-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue w/ violet undertone Correctamundo-brush-swatch.jpg|Blue w/ violet undertone Opi-eurso-euro-brush-swatch.jpg|Violet Orange vs. Bright Coral vs. Red Me myselfie i 6.jpg|Orange w/ slight red undertones Hot-and-spicy-brush-swatch.jpg|Coral or Orange-Red Live-love-carnaval-brush-swatch.jpg|Coral or Orange-Red Red lights ahead.where 3.jpg|Coral or Orange-Red I-eat-mainely-lobster-brush-swatch.jpg|Coral or Red-Orange Opi-on-collins-ave-brush-swatch.jpg|Coral or Red-Orange No-stopping-me-now-brush-swatch.jpg|Red w/ orange undertones A-good-man-darin-is-hard-to-find-brush-swatch.jpg|Red w/ orange undertones Tasmanian devil made me do it 6.jpg|Red w/ slight orange undertones Peach vs. Coral vs. Pink Tempura-ture-is-rising-brush-swatch.jpg|Orange w/ red undertones Toucan-do-it-if-you-try-brush-swatch.jpg|Orange-Peach Freedom-of-peach-brush-swatch.jpg|Peach Crawfishin-for-a-compliment-brush-swatch.jpg|Peach Coral-ing-your-spirit-animal-brush-swatch 2.jpg|Peach or Warm Coral Got-myself-into-a-jambalaya-brush-swatch.jpg|Coral or Peach-Pink Ill-have-a-gin-and-tectonic-brush-swatch.jpg|Coral or Pink-Peach Youve-got-nata-on-me-brush-swatch.jpg|Coral or Pink-Peach Hoplessly-devoted-to-opi-swatch.jpg|Coral or Pink-Peach Tutti-frutti-tonga-brush-swatch.jpg|Pink w/ Peach undertones I-think-in-pink-brush-swatch.jpg|Warm Pink Tagus-in-that-selfie-brush-swatch.jpg|Pink Its-a-girl-brush-swatch.jpg|Pink Suzi-shops-and-island-hops-brush-swatch.jpg|Cool Pink Getting-nadi-on-my-honeymoon-brush-swatch.jpg|Cool Pink Purple vs. Violet If the colour seems warm, pink or red undertones— it tends to be considered Purple. If the colour seems cool, blue or silver-grey undertones— it tends to be considered Violet. These colours can be tricky to decipher if too pale, too dark or with Shimmer Finish / Pearl Finish or Shimmer or Shift texture. Duotone Purples and Violets, some cases these colours are often is made Duotone or almost duotone-like and depending on the light and colour shifts can make changes in the colour. Pale Purples and Violets often fall into the Nude Category if too pale or desaturated (Pinks, Mauves, Taupes, etc). Aubergine and Eggplant range tend to be the darkest but often fall into the Red Category or Blue Category if too dark (burgundies, wines, midnight blues, etc). Taupe-less-beach-brush-swatch.jpg|Nude Purple One-heckla-of-a-color-brush-swatch.jpg|Purple w/ red undertone Hue-is-the-artist-brush-swatch 2.jpg|Neutral Purple w/ slight blue undertone Dont-toot-my-flute-brush-swatch.jpg|Violet w/ blue undertone Positive-vibes-only-brush-swatch.jpg|Purple w/ red undertone Samurai-breaks-a-nail-brush-swatch.jpg|Purple w/ red undertone and blue-violet shift Purple-with-a-purpose-brush-swatch.jpg|Purple or Violet w/ blue and pink shift Turn-on-the-northern-lights-brush-swatch.jpg|Violet w/ red-orange shift Opi-ink-brush-swatch.jpg|Violet w/ Purple shift Mariachi-makes-my-day-brush-swatch 2.jpg|Violet Opi-eurso-euro-brush-swatch.jpg|Violet Teal vs. Cyan vs. Turquoise vs. Aqua Teal-me-more-teal-me-more-swatch.jpg|Teal w/ blue undertones Is-that-spear-in-your-pocket-brush-swatch.jpg|Teal Dance-party-teal-dawn-brush-swatch.jpg|Teal Amazon-amazoff-brush-swatch.jpg|Teal / Cyan Suzi-san-climbs-fuji-san-brush-swatch.jpg|Turquoise Verde-nice-to-meet-you-brush-swatch.jpg|Turquoise w/ neutral undertones My-dogsled-is-a-hybrid-brush-swatch.jpg|Turquoise w/ green undertones Music-is-my-muse-brush-swatch.jpg|Aqua Teal-the-cows-come-home-brush-swatch.jpg|Aqua w/ aqua shift Cant-find-my-czechbook-brush-swatch.jpg|Aqua Gelato-on-my-mind-brush-swatch.jpg|Aqua Category:Makeup Category:Colours